wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonaya
Commonly known as The Clown Background Once a ranger, the Sil'Dorei named Vilfirin Darkhope succumbed to despair and grief after the loss of Silvermoon. On the verge of collapse and abandoning of life, she turned to the only spark of hope she had been promised : Kael'thas. Given promises of hope by Kaelthas, she decided to follow his lead for a greater future. Willingly or unwillingly, she slowly eventually became dependant on mana gems, a release from her mana addiction like so many others that would become those known as "Wretched". Her former ranger talents utilized and moulded, Vilfirin began working under the orders of Kael'thas as a scout/assassin. Those colloquially called "enemies" defined loosely as those that opposed Kael'thas. For those that opposed Kael'thas, would of course, logically oppose the glory of a new Sin'Dorei society. Kael'thas now under the order of Illidan, now in preperation for Northrend sent forth multiple scouting parties, one of which Vilfirin was now a member of. Sent to the Storm Peaks to scurry the frostfell lands for a path into Ice Crown, the trip turned for the worse. The frostfell conditions were worse than any had anticipated. The deceptively calm and clear skies soon turned to ice blizzards that would last for weeks. One by one, scouts fell. Frozen to death, killed by beasts or falling into many of the unsuspecting crevaces dotting the landscape. While many stories would have the hero falling last, she succumbed to the conditions. A mighty avalanche sweeping her and two others off their feet, dragging them down to the valley below. Abandoning them and leaving them for dead, the rest of the party carried on, their fates unknown and unrecorded. Through sheer desperation and luck, Vilfirin eventually clawed her way out of the mighty blanket smothering her with snow. Her crave for mana growing, the temperatures dropping, and food supplies non-existant, her delirium took over. Mental condition deteriorated. It is perhaps by the time she managed to crawl over to the nearest outpost of civilization that she had grown clearly partially insane. Returning to Quel'Danas, she finds to her horror that her second home was destroyed, by both alliance and the horde. Unable to hold her anguish, the image of a destroyed Silvermoon in her mind, she goes berserk, and adopts the "Ghost Dance". An ancient ritual of murder to perhaps act revenge, but to seek a higher diety that would perhaps look at her and welcome her for what she has become. Renouncing her old name, she now wanders the world "borrowing" names and personas of others, while adopting the nickname of "The Clown". If servitude kept bringing her pain, then perhaps in utter chaos can happiness be found Personality Unbalanced. This is perhaps the least that can be said when describing her. At times talking in third person, at times talking randomly. One never knows whether what she is babbling is the truth, a riddle, or simply pure jibberish. She does use this to her advantage however, and has shown aspects of near animal-like cunning and chaotic aggression when badly provoked. Mostly however, her outward appearance is decievingly aloof. Quotes Beyond the deep blue, only through chaos is anything true. Who is the Clown? She is the dancer of the Ghost Dance. The Dance The Clown sports one main combat style, The Dance. While not necessarily utilized purely for combat, The Dance incorporates the major style of Ghost, and a minor style of Chaos. The Ghost Dance The Ghost Dance, as commonly found in the phrase "dance of the Ghost Dance". The Ghost Dance itself has a fairly simple doctrine when applied to a combat situation: Hit hard, and disappear before anyone sees. Mainly described in colloquial language as "ghosting someone", the Ghost Dance lives up to the name of subtelty meeting a sudden burst of violence. When applied to a more social setting however, the Ghost Dance takes upon the form of semi-etherealness, passing through social events without appearing overly conspicuous. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:2010